KILLER BUG
by Rage.edit
Summary: follow up to little bug.A new killer in town with some gsr.and SMUT but later on.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is a sequl to little bug

zack edwards is starting to piss me off so im gonna kill him make him go out in style.

i'm not gonna tell you who the cc killer is yet you gotta guess.

* * *

THE BUG KILLER

ZACK

George is about four and Sara and dad still going strong.

George is very much like me, he can be a little git sometimes, but he's very clever. He's already started school, in second grade already.

His first word was....well, words, were "Fuck me" which had Sara nuts. I think that's Sara's fault; I've been in the house while they were "doing it" and all I heard was her screaming obscenities. Then I heard Grissom say, "Jesus, Zack's downstairs." Or maybe it was during the horror films he watches. He's a huge horror movie fan. My fault. Not a good idea for a 2 year old to watch "The Exorcist."

Grissom and Sara asked me to babysit while they went out for some alone time. So I did. Anyway, George found my DVD collection and put a horror movie in the DVD player while I was in my study--so I didn't know what was going on until I heard screaming and chainsaws whirring. I went in and there he was laughing his little head off to "Hostel." Strange child. I hid behind the couch when I first watched it.

Sometimes I really wonder if he's going to be a serial killer. I mean he already knows how to hide a damn body and when he spends time with Sara at the lab he sits in my office pretending to be me! Giving out orders to Jenna, Rob, Abby and Mike--my team. One time I left a case file on the desk when I was down at an autopsy. George came in and read through the file. When I came back, he said, "I think the mother did it."

"What?"

"This case. The mother did it, I bet you $15 that I'm right." He was right too!!!

He's a 4-year-old CSI! I set up mock crime scenes for him sometimes, like when Sara can't get a babysitter he comes to the lab. I set a crime scene in my office or in the break room, like, Who pinched my coffee?

I used to call him the "miniature killer" not realizing what that meant. When I called him that, Sara went really quiet. I had no idea she was kidnapped by the Miniature Killer, Christ, I've known her 7 years and she never told me. I also didn't know that Nick was kidnapped and buried alive. I asked him once why he doesn't like being sneaked up on and that was his answer. And Warrick, the guy George is partly named after, was murdered. Grissom had a good team. Still does. And I could never be as good as a leader as he was, which is what people want. I can't be that.

I don't speak to my mother now; I don't even speak to Harry. We hate each other. We can't be in the same room with each other without tearing each other a new one. I can't believe that we used to be so close.

Harry's life is all about routine and normalcy. If something throws that off, he can't cope, he gets angry and just chops that bit of his life out. In this case, me and Grissom. But I still love him, he's my brother.

* * *

COPY CAT

I'm going to kill him, and his colony of bugs. We were once so close...together.

Him and that bitch with his bugs. Just you wait. Just you wait.

* * *

GSR

She poked him in the ribs again. This time he stirred and looked towards her. "What!!?"

"You're snoring." She rolled back over and tried to get back to sleep.

"I'm sorry. It's not my fault my wife decides to ride me till I fall asleep...........I'm sorry bout that." He snuggled up closer behind her.

"Mmmhhhhh..................I'll get you back." She moved onto her back and pulled him on her.

"Sara...I'm not going to last long." He adjusted himself so that he was on the she straddled him.

"Well..... let me help."

* * *

ZACK

OH MY GOD they were at it again! You'd think 7 times in one night was enough. .I know Dad isn't getting any younger, neither is Sara, but Fucking like Rabbits is a bit too much.

Thank god it was only one night I was staying here (my apartment flooded) but I haven't had a wink of sleep. It makes it worse because they aren't being very quiet, good job. George could sleep though a nuclear blast.

I could hear everything. "Oh God Gil right there oh ah ah!"

I turned over and stuffed my head into the pillows.

"OH GOD OH GOD SARAAAA!"

I squished my head further into the pillow. That sound usually indicates he's close (I've heard them more than once.) It's times like these I wish I hadn't had my hearing sorted out.

Finally it was over, well I thought.......they did it twice more. Then I looked at my watch: 6:30, time for work.


	2. Chapter 2

I got into work later than I usually did. No thanks to G and like rabbits

God I was so tired. I just wanted to go home and I'd only just gotten there. But I couldn't go to my house because the idiots that say they fix things were still fixing my apartment, and I don't like going to the hotels. The only reason I came to Vegas was to ride the roller coasters. I just needed an , no sooner had I plonked myself behind my desk, than Ecklie arrived.

Now I've discovered something about Ecklie. If you have something he wants, he'll devise evil plans to get you to give it to him or get you to do something. Just before George was born....Ecklie offered me Supervisor of Days. I said No.I'd been at the lab a year and I was just in my thirties....maybe I might have been better trained than most CSIs but I wasn't as experienced as most and I was still the newbie. I became a level 3 when I was only 28. I advanced a level a year. I hadn't even been a tech that long before I became a CSI. I just didn't think I was ready and Oscar Wilde once said ambition is the last refuge of failure and I wasn't a failure...an accident maybe... but accidents have went away for a while. I had already been offered an office, which I took, and that caused some tension between Catherine and I. The day of George's first birthday, Ecklie offered me the position again, and again I said No. Two days later he came to me again and offered me the same position.

"You must really be desperate. Conrad? You're almost on your knees!" We were in my office. I was in my chair and he was in the doorway. He turned and locked the door and walked closer to the desk.

"Well, if you won't take Days...you've got Grave...as of now...you're Grave Shift Supervisor." My features dropped.

I'd heard the stories of the time Ecklie split grave shift up and how he demoted Sofia Curtis and split up the team. Playing politics. But this...this was just dirty. A whole new level of dirty.

"Why are you doing this?....because I won't take days?" I shook my head. He had no right playing in the gutter, because I have never done anything to him.

"Now you can really be your father....all you need is the bugs and the hat." He looked around at my collection. "Maybe just the hat," he corrected.

"Do you realize what you're doing, Conrad?" He didn't answer, he just gave me the assignments for the night. The entire team was shocked; Catherine was angry at both me and Ecklie, Nick complained, Ray didn't know what to think, Greg was on my side after I explained what had gone on. So was Sara. When I told dad he was ready for killing him. Grissom said that when he left, it was to be Catherine in charge. Then Catherine stated that if she ever left or anything happened, it was to be Nick.

The cops nicknamed Grave as "toddler squad." I was called "the kindergarten cop" or "daddy's little boy." They all said that I only got it because of who I was--the son of Gil Grissom--and that George will be a CSI next....he will be...just not yet.

So I said I'd take Days and do everything he wishes. I could get him done for this, but I'd be risking a lot myself going against him. So, figuratively, he has me by the balls, and I can't scream for help because he's duct-taped my mouth shut.

Even if I'm at a disadvantage, I actually have the upper hand because Ecklie sees me as a threat, and I can play to that very well. I just have to be careful.

Back to today.

He just stood in the doorway observing.

"You're late giving in evaluations." I looked around at the mountains of paper.

"Yes I know...I just have a lot of shit going on at the moment."

"I have a lot of shit going on...but do you see me complaining..." I cut him off.

"No, you just take it out on everyone...I don't."

"No, you just take it out on suspects."

I have a short temper like my mother, and Ecklie was really starting to test it. I could hear my blood boiling, my knuckles went whiter and whiter.

"You should really shake that off, it could potentially ruin your career."

That I hate more than anything--when the politicians think of this job as a career. It's a necessity. He rambled on a little more, criticizing me, and I just lost it. I flew up from my desk and across the room. My fist connected with his jaw so hard I broke it. I felt it shatter beneath my fist. Conrad flew out the door and flew into the DNA lab, landing on Wendy's desk, which was quite funny. The lab just stopped. They all stared at me and my red face.

I got suspended for a month. I expected to be fired but Ecklie's scared of me.

So I was going home...I started packing up my stuff. Then I got a call from my mother.


End file.
